


Don't Think About Pink Elephants

by iseult1124



Series: Satin and Lace [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink acceptance, M/M, Nerd!Jim, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Piercings, Punk!Bones, Rimming, Tattoos, but mostly just shameless smut, discussion of felching, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd only been in their new apartment for a couple days the first time he saw them, but he dismissed it as his imagination or a trick of the light.</p><p>By the fourth time he saw them Len was running out of excuses and it was starting to drive him crazy. So he resolved not to think about them at all.</p><p>It was inevitable, really, and completely, totally, 100% Jim’s own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [The anon ask that started this all](http://iseult1124.tumblr.com/post/85120235185/but-imagine-punk-bones-finding-out-nerd-jim-wears).
> 
> Author's thanks are at the end of the piece.
> 
> Edited to add: OH MY GOD! There's  artwork inspired by chapter two!!! NSFW, so view appropriately, but definitely check it out! It's gorgeous! :D

They'd only been in their new apartment for a couple days the first time he saw them.

Jim had grabbed one of Len's ratty t-shirts, like he frequently did— _they're more comfortable, and they smell like you, Bones_ —and had it paired with equally well worn jeans. His bare foot was tapping along to whatever song was playing in his head as he worked his way through the boxes labeled "kitchen", pausing only when he had to adjust his glasses. Between both their mother’s contributions they had a rather eclectic assortment of household goods, new and old.

He was perched on a small step-stool, putting the good dinnerware that - in reality - wouldn't see much use on the top shelves, out of the way. Jim was mid-stretch when Len walked into the kitchen; he had intended on getting a glass of water to take back to the living room with him, but the strip of skin that was revealed when the blond set the platter on the top shelf had him thoroughly distracted.

Len stood there for a moment admiring the view before grabbing a glass and heading over to the water dispenser in the door panel of their fridge. He grabbed some ice, and then switched modes to water, filling his glass and heading back to his own set of boxes.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the living room that it occurred to him that he might have seen something slightly out of the ordinary. He stopped walking as soon as he had the thought, mentally reviewing the scene in the kitchen from the moment he'd walked into the room to the moment he left.

_Jim._

_Len's t-shirt._

_Jeans that did nice things to Jim's ass and thighs._

_Step-stool._

_Dinnerware._

_Flash of skin._

_Blue lace._

_No more skin._

_Glass._

_Ice._

_Water._

_Wait a minute— **blue lace?**_

Turning back towards the kitchen, Len stood quietly watching his boyfriend dance around the room, clearly lost in his own happy little world. He was sure it was only by chance that Jim happened to spot Len at that moment—giving him a big grin and a little wave before turning back to the box in front of him. 

Len watched for another moment or two, mulling over _blue lace_ and trying to match it up with everything he knew about his lover. He certainly had never seen Jim wear anything other than plain, rather boring, boxer briefs. Those boxer briefs fit perfectly well with the rest of the image his boyfriend usually presented: bookish and unassuming. The exact opposite of Len’s own flash and devil-may-care attitude.

No, he must have been imagining things. Surely it was just a trick of the light in those few seconds that he saw...what he thought he saw.

Mind made up, Len finished his trek back to the living room. He carefully set his glass of water down on the coffee table, and went back to work on unpacking boxes and putting their home together.

******

The second time he saw them, they were a pale pink. It was a little bit harder for him to excuse them as a trick of the light, so he told himself that they had probably ended up in the wash with something red, and since they were just boxer briefs there was no reason for Jim not to wear them anyway.

******

The third time, they were red...but Jim was also wearing a red shirt. It was probably just the edge of his shirt that Len had seen as the idiot blindly reached across the table for something, trying to find whatever it was by feel, rather than pulling his nose out of the book for two seconds and watching what he was doing.

It’s a good thing he loved the kid.

******

The fourth time, they were purple. And since Jim was wearing a white t-shirt, and those faded jeans that sat low on his hips, Len couldn’t really dismiss them as a trick of the light anymore. Or whatever other flimsy excuse he could come up with to ignore the tightening in his gut and the little voice that was whispering _you know exactly what it is you’re seeing, and you want to see **more**_.

******

So Len started watching, trying to determine if there was a pattern to when Jim wore them, but it seemed fairly random. Sometimes it would be several days before Len caught a glimpse of satin or lace (forrest green), and sometimes it would be a couple days in a row (light blue, pale yellow, the pink again).

And that was all he ever saw; a glimpse. He never saw them when they were getting ready for bed at night, or if they decided they absolutely must conserve water and shower together, or if they were simply fooling around. Granted, clothing was entirely optional in pretty much all of those scenarios, but clothing doesn’t just magically disappear and reappear on your body when needed.

Poking around the various nooks and crannies in their bedroom failed to provide answers as well. He didn’t know where his boyfriend was hiding his collection of lingerie, but it wasn’t there. As much as Len wanted to find them, to see them, he didn’t want to upset Jim. Clearly he didn’t want Len to know about them, or just wasn’t ready to tell him yet, and he had to respect that. Even if the thought that Jim might feel like he couldn’t share that part of himself with his best friend and lover hurt a bit.

******

Of course, trying not to think about something pretty much guarantees that that will be _all_ you think about.

Len made a deal with himself: he could think about how much he wanted to see, touch, and taste Jim’s panties (preferably with his boyfriend still in them), but he absolutely would not go hunting for them. And he wouldn’t bring them up to Jim.

If Jim noticed that they had sex even more often than before, because Len was turned on _all the time_ , he certainly hadn't said anything.

******

It was inevitable really.

Len was doing so well. He hadn’t breathed a word to Jim, hadn’t gone looking, had left well enough alone.

Which means it was completely, totally, 100% Jim’s own fault.

He had just gotten home from class, dropping his books on the kitchen table and draping his leather jacket on the back of one of the chairs, when he heard a noise coming from the living room.

Being the curious sort, Len headed towards the living room to investigate. He was pretty sure Jim was home, but he hadn't greeted Len in any way when he opened the door, so either his errant boyfriend was getting himself into trouble, or something else was going on.

Len should have stayed in the kitchen.

Buried half under the coffee table, on hands and knees with ass in the air, was Jim. His shirt had ridden up as he'd wriggled underneath the table, leaving his lower back exposed to the room. Those faded jeans, the ones that were quickly becoming one of the banes of Len's existence, were pulled lower on Jim's hips than usual thanks to the position he was in. Showing clearly above his waistband was white cotton trimmed in royal blue satin.

He whimpered. He couldn't help it.

He whimpered again as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

A muffled, triumphant, "Ha!" broke through Len's mental recriminations. He'd been instructing himself, on an endless loop, that waiting until _after_ Jim crawled back out from under the table to tackle him would ultimately be better for all involved.

On the heels of his exclamation Jim started shuffling backwards, out from underneath the table, pen clutched in one fist. Len cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching as Jim sat back on his haunches, straightened his shirt, and pushed his glasses back up to sit on the bridge of his nose where they belonged.

"Oh, hey Bones!" Jim's smile was bright and sunny. He got to his feet and walked over to where Len was standing at the edge of the couch.

"What on earth were you doing, Jim?"

"I dropped my pen, and when I went to pick it up I ended up kicking it under the table instead. Turns out, it went partially under the couch, too." Still smiling, he held out the hand clutching the pen, opening his fist so that the other man could see it.

"And you couldn't have just used a different pen?" Len's exasperation was clear.

Jim's smile fell and his brow creased in confusion as he studied his boyfriend's face. "I wanted this one," he said with a shrug. "What's wrong? I mean, it's just a pen, right?"

Growling, Len grabbed Jim's shoulders, pulling him forward into a hungry kiss before breaking away again. “It’s not just a pen. It’s you on your goddamn hands and knees, arse in the air.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Jim breathed out, “Oh!” A wicked grin quickly followed his exhalation and he dropped his pen again in favor of grabbing Len’s head and bringing their lips back together. Fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, Jim nibbled on Len’s plump lower lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth before licking into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Len’s hands swept down the blond’s back, fisting in his shirt and pulling Jim’s body into his own. He could feel Jim hardening where they were pressed together, quickly responding to Len’s own heavy arousal. Pulling back to breathe, Len took in Jim’s foggy, smudged glasses in amusement.

“You may want to lose the glasses, darlin’.”

Jim turned his head slightly, pulling off his glasses with a chuckle. He reached blindly behind himself to drop them somewhere in the vicinity of the coffee table.

Len had taken advantage of Jim’s turned head to lick a wide stripe up the length of his neck, teasing the sensitive flesh with the little silver ball capping the bar through Len’s tongue. Once he reached his boyfriend’s ear he started nibbling on it, but quickly abandoned it in favor of sucking a bruise into the skin just under the hinge of his jaw. Pushing his hands under the blond’s shirt, Len’s hands splayed wide, spanning the small of Jim’s back, fingers dangerously close to the waistband of his jeans.

Jim’s hands were clutching the back of Len’s shirt, trying vainly to remove the offending article of clothing without letting go of the man in his arms. Or worse, making Len stop the delicious torture as he continued sucking and biting along Jim’s neck, teasing him with the jewelry.

Len let his hands slide lower on Jim’s back, the fingers of his right hand dipping below the waistband of his jeans, and brushing against the satin edging of his panties.

Jim froze, pushing Len backwards. He was partly out of his shirt before it occurred to Len that his lover hadn’t pushed him away so he could pull off his shirt, but because Jim was putting on the brakes.

He pulled his shirt back down and considered the blond; taking in the blown pupils, the flushed face, the kiss-swollen lips, the marks on his neck. And the nervousness and apprehension.

Len’s brow furrowed. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what the problem was. “Jim?”

“Why don’t you head into the bedroom, Bones? I’ve got, um, something to take care of real quick, and then we can pick up where we left off.” Jim tried for a reassuring smile. He wasn’t overly successful.

Grabbing his boyfriend’s hips to tug him forward a step, Len planted a quick kiss on the blond’s lips. “I know darlin’; it’s okay.”

Jim smiled at him in relief. “Great! I’ll go take care of that thing and meet you in there.”

Len shook his head no, causing Jim’s smile to fall into a frown of confusion. “But you just said—”

A finger placed against his lips stopped the blond mid-sentence. “Jimmy, darlin’, you’re not hearin’ me. I said ‘I know; it’s okay’. I saw them when you were half under the table.”

Jim’s eyes widened in shock, and he struggled to step away from Len. Len loosened his grip on the blond’s hips, but didn’t release him entirely. “It’s **okay** , Jim, I swear.”

Biting on his lower lip in apprehension, Jim studied Len. “You don’t think it’s weird? I mean, it’s not exactly normal is it?”

Len scoffed. “Fuck ‘normal’! Who gets to say what ‘normal’ is anyway?”

Jim opened his mouth to respond but Len cut him off again. “Does wearing them make you happy? Make you feel good?”

He waited a beat as though afraid to answer his boyfriend’s questions, but Jim finally nodded; slowly at first, and then increasing in intensity as his confidence grew. “Yes—I can’t really explain it, but they do.”

It felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders at Jim’s affirmation; a weight Len hadn’t even been aware that he’d been carrying. He smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the blond’s forehead.

“Good. That’s all that matters to me. Wear whatever the hell you want; whatever makes you happy. It’s nobody’s business but yours and who you choose to share it with.”

Jim’s smile was beautiful. He buried his head in Len’s neck and wrapped his arms tight around the other man’s back. The brunet rested his head against the side of Jim’s, rubbing soothing circles into his boyfriend’s back. Len noticed his neck was getting a little damp, but he chose not to mention it.

With a sniffle and a final squeeze Jim pulled back to look at Len. The brunet’s right hand came up to cup the side of his lover’s face, thumb brushing away a tear that had been clinging to the blond’s eyelashes.

“Okay, Jimmy?”

Jim nodded and sweetly kissed him. “Yeah, I’m good.” He reached for the hem of Len’s shirt. “Now, weren’t you in the middle of doing something?

Len smirked. “I dunno; I might need help rememberin’.”

The blond’s hands tightened on his boyfriend’s shirt, pushing upwards, encouraging it’s removal. Len finally cooperated, taking the hem out of Jim’s hands and pulling the shirt over his head. Hands now empty, Jim let his fingertips trail over Len’s chest, pausing to flick the small silver ring threaded through his boyfriend’s right nipple with his thumb.

Leaning forward Jim flicked the ring with his tongue before tugging on it gently with his teeth. He alternated between playing with the ring, and sucking on Len’s nipple, enjoying the moans it produced; it was his favorite piercing to play with. Well, second favorite. Tied for first.

“Jimmy, shirt.”

Jim smiled around Len’s nipple, giving the ring a final tug before standing up straight. He quickly removed his shirt, tossing it over to join the one already on the floor. His head was no sooner pulled free of the shirt than Len was there, licking and biting at Jim’s lips, fingers curled around the waistband of the blond’s jeans.

“Can I see them, Jimmy?”

Taking a deep breath to steady his remaining nerves, Jim slowly nodded and took a step back. The brunet’s fingers went to work, releasing the button and undoing the zipper. He pulled the fly open with shaky fingers, gulping when more of the white cotton and blue satin was revealed. Len slid his hands in between the denim and cotton, encouraging the panties to stay in place as the jeans slid off.

Dropping to his knees, the brunet tugged the jeans the rest of the way down his boyfriend’s legs, helping him to step out of them. He purposely avoided looking at the panties until he’d completed his task, knowing if he did he’d be far too distracted to finish.

Sitting back on his heels, Len let his eyes sweep up the entire length of Jim’s legs, ankle to thigh. He swallowed audibly at the sight of the blue satin encircling each leg.

Lifting his eyes a little higher, he took in the panties in their entirety. They were simple white briefs, royal blue satin trimming the waistband and each leg hole. There was a cheeky little bow at each hipbone, one positioned just right under the _lin’_ of the endearment tattooed across Jim’s hipbone and pelvis, and written in Len’s own familiar hand. The cotton was stretched obscenely over Jim’s erection.

It was, in a word, breathtaking.

"Oh, Jimmy..."

He tilted his head back to look up at his lover’s face, hazel eyes meeting blue. Licking his lips, Len leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss on Jim’s cock, only breaking eye contact when Jim’s head fell back on a gasp.

Len’s hands found their way back to his boyfriend’s hips, thumbs sweeping over the satin and flicking at the bows. He continued to press open mouthed kisses along the length of Jim’s cock, sucking lightly and making the panties damp with his saliva. Pressing the flat of his tongue against his lover's erection the brunet licked firmly from root to tip, teasing Jim with the jewelry much as he'd done earlier against the blond's throat.

After a few more passes with his tongue, Len settled back on his heels, noting with satisfaction that the cotton had become almost see through. The head of Jim’s cock was peeking out over top of the waistband, red and glistening with precum. He cupped Jim’s balls, squeezing lightly, as Len reached down with his free hand to undo his jeans.

Once the pressure was eased Len's hand returned to his boyfriend's hip; this time cupped around his ass, thumb playing with the satin encircling his lover's thigh. The brunet's mouth returned to Jim's cock, tongue swirling around the head and dipping in the slit, chasing the beads of precum. The blond's hands had threaded their way into Len's hair, fingertips teasing the shaved edges.

Len focused all his attention on the head, alternating between teasing with his tongue and suckling. Pressing the tongue bar into the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the crown had Jim groaning and tightening his grip on Len's hair. The brunet grinned and repeated the action before drawing the head back into the heat of his mouth and sucking hard, nuzzling his nose into the _dar_ portion of Jim’s tattoo that had been previously hidden; first by the panties, then by his cockhead. His hand abandoned Jim's sack in favor of stroking and squeezing the blond's length through the panties.

Between the hands fisted in his hair, and the increased panting, Len knew Jim was getting close. With one last swipe of his tongue he pulled back. He nipped at the skin just below his lover's navel before kissing away the sting.

Len looked up the length of the blond's body to meet hooded blue eyes. "What do you want, Jimmy? Do you want me to finish you like this, make you come with your panties still on? Or do you want something else?"

It took a moment for the question to register, and another for Jim to find his voice.

"Need you to fuck me. Now."

Flashing Jim a wicked grin, Len sat back on his heels and reached for the small drawer on the end of the coffee table. Extracting the bottle of lube they kept there for “emergencies”, he tugged Jim’s left hand out of his hair, kissed the grayscale bone tattoo spanning the width of his inner wrist, and pressed the bottle into his hand.

“Hold on to this for me, darlin’.”

Jim just nodded, watching Len to see what would happen next.

Len dropped forward on to his knees again, and scraped his teeth along the _darlin'_ etched into the blond's skin. He hooked his teeth around the waistband of the panties, very careful to not catch them on his lover’s cock, just millimeters away. Tugging firmly, the brunet worked Jim’s panties downward, fingers curled around the satin band in the back to help ease the way. Once he had the panties mid-thigh Len’s teeth let go, using just his hands to pull them down the rest of the way.

Tapping on the back of each calf, one at a time, Len signaled to Jim when he should lift each foot, allowing Len to pull the panties off completely. Jim’s right hand let go of Len’s hair, gripping the brunet’s heavily inked shoulder instead to help balance himself.

Standing up quickly Len rid himself of both jeans and boxers, kicking them off to the side. He took Jim’s hand, leading the blond the few steps needed to have him facing the arm of the couch. A gentle, but firm, push between the shoulder blades had Jim leaning forward, hands grabbing at the arm of the couch and ass pressing back into Len’s groin.

Len groaned at the contact, rubbing himself against his boyfriend’s ass before forcing himself to take a step back. Crouching down, he spread Jim’s cheeks...and just _waited_. Listened to the hitch in Jim’s breathing as he held his breath in anticipation, feeling the minute trembling of the flesh under his hands.

Waiting.

The instant Jim released the breath he’d been holding Len leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue against the blond’s hole, flexing the muscle and teasing the rim with the jewelry. Jim jerked in surprise, groaning deeply and pressing backwards into Len. The brunet's fingers curled in response, digging into the muscle beneath them.

Relaxing his tongue, Len licked; long, slow strokes meant to torment - he loved taking Jim apart bit by bit, and he was well on his way to doing so now. After several passes, the flesh beneath his fingers quivering with Jim's efforts to stay still, Len leaned closer. Using the tip of his tongue, he focused on the furled muscle; circling around it, making little kitten licks at the rim, and lightly sucking.

Pulling back, the brunet pursed his lips and blew a steady stream of air against the sensitive skin, causing Jim to jerk forward again with a cry.

“Len!”

Len grinned and ducked his head, flicking out his tongue to catch against his lover’s sack. He lavished attention on Jim’s testicles; licking them thoroughly before drawing them into his mouth, one at a time, to suck on them gently and roll them on his tongue.

Jim was visibly shaking by now. Len released the testicle in his mouth with a soft, wet _pop_. He reached up to release the bottle of lube from Jim’s fist, allowing his boyfriend to fully grip the arm of the couch with both hands.

The _click_ of the bottle opening was accompanied by Len licking from the base of Jim’s balls back up to his hole. He went back to teasing the rim, encouraging the muscle to relax so he could wriggle his tongue inside.

Operating solely by feel, the brunet squirted some lube onto his fingers. He warmed the fluid slightly so that he could slick his cock, all while slowly fucking Jim with his tongue. With a final swipe of his thumb across the head of his cock, Len let go, adding more lube to his fingers and re-capping the bottle so he could toss it aside.

He slowly worked a finger in alongside his tongue, drawing a moan from Jim. Using his tongue to focus on the rim, Len fucked Jim with his finger, occasionally brushing across the blond’s prostate. Allowing himself one last flick with the tip of his tongue, Len sat back on his heels, watching his finger slide in and out of his boyfriend.

Adding a second finger, the slow, steady strokes continued, encouraging the muscle to relax and stretch. After several passes Len slowly eased in a third finger, nipping at one ass cheek as Jim’s trembling increased. Working his fingers in and out, pace increasing as the muscle relaxed further, Len ramped up the frequency with which he hit Jim’s prostate.

“Len...please!”

Len nipped at Jim’s ass cheek again, and withdrew his fingers. Standing, Len fisted his cock and placed the head against Jim’s hole, his other hand gripping the blond’s hip. Pressing steadily, he slowly shifted forward until he was balls deep; entering Jim in one long, slow push, leaving them both groaning and panting. He rested his forehead between Jim’s shoulder blades, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

Nuzzling Jim with his nose, Len’s tongue flicked out to lick up the sweat forming on his lover’s back. Lifting his head and straightening, the brunet ran his fingers down the length of Jim’s back. Curling his hand around Jim's other hip, he watched the muscles shift in the wake of the teasing touch.

Gripping the blond’s hips firmly, Len slowly withdrew until just his cockhead remained inside before thrusting forward again just as slowly. He set up a steady, gradually increasing pace; long, slow, deep strokes, rolling his hips into each thrust, the twin balls capping the ends of his frenum piercing adding friction.

As his pace increased, the tips of his fingers dug into Jim’s hips, pulling the blond back into each thrust. Leaning down as far as he could, Len pressed the flat of his tongue against Jim’s spine, licking upwards and running the ball of his tongue bar along the length of his lover’s back. The moan that produced was delicious.

"You like that darlin'?" Len's drawl was wicked.

Jim could only nods his head shakily and moan again in response.

Stretched as he was across Jim’s back, the angle of his thrusts shifted, aiming more for the blond’s prostate. Len nibbled and bit at the nape of Jim’s neck; slamming their hips together as the brunet’s orgasm quickly approached.

Grabbing on to the arm of the couch with his left hand, Len wrapped his right arm around the blond, fisting his hand around his lover’s cock. Swiping his thumb across the head to gather the precum, Len set a hurried pace, intent on bringing Jim off before his own orgasm hit.

After several strokes he felt Jim clench around him as the blond orgasmed, spilling across the brunet’s hand with a wordless cry. Len’s rhythm faltered as his own release neared; he quickly followed Jim after just a few thrusts.

Len’s teeth clamped down on the meat of Jim’s shoulder when his orgasm hit, helping hold his lover to him as he came deep inside the blond.

Resting in that position for a moment, panting hard, Len finally released his grip on the blond’s shoulder. He ran his tongue soothingly across the bite mark, relieved to see that he hadn’t broken the skin.

Pressing a kiss between Jim’s shoulder blades, Len pushed himself into a more upright position, shifting his hips and letting his softening cock slip free from Jim’s body. Using the arm still wrapped around his lover, Len helped Jim to stand as well.

Wrapping his other arm around Jim, Len pulled the blond into his embrace, his lover’s back pressed to the brunet’s front. Len hooked his chin over Jim’s shoulder, resting the side of his head against the blond’s. His right hand was tracing soothing circles on Jim’s stomach, touch firm enough to not tickle.

Jim wriggled in Len’s arms after a few moments had passed, trying to turn himself in the brunet’s arms without breaking the embrace. Len loosened his grip slightly, tightening his arms again once his boyfriend was facing him.

Slinging his arms over Len’s shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his head, Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips against Len's. It was a sweet, slow kiss; one the brunet didn’t hesitate to return. They exchanged kisses for a while, caressing each other with lips and tongues. Jim pulled back just far enough that he could press their foreheads together, breaths mignling, and just _be_.

Len lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the end of Jim’s nose. “C’mon, Jimmy,” Len released the hold he had on the blond, dropping his arms in favor of grabbing Jim’s right hand with his left. Tugging gently he led them around the corner of the couch before flopping down, pulling Jim along with him to straddle his lap.

Jim’s arms immediately returned to Len’s shoulders, burying his head in the brunet’s neck. Len’s own arms wrapped themselves around Jim’s back, holding him close, hands sweeping the length of him.

A wet tongue brushed against Len’s neck as Jim moistened his lips. “Thanks, Bones, for not being weird about it.”

Len lifted his head from where it had been resting against the top of Jim’s. “No need to thank me darlin’. Like I said before, as long as it makes you happy, that’s all I care about.” He paused, “And you may have noticed that I find it pretty damn hot. So really, it should be me thanking you, for sharing it with me. For trusting me with it.”

He could feel Jim’s lips curve into a smirk against his neck. “If you’re gonna fuck me like that, I should let you see them more often.”

Len groaned and dropped his head backwards to rest on the wall behind the couch. “Not unless you’re plannin' on killin’ me.”

Jim laughed and pushed himself up a bit, smiling down at Len. “Nah. I think I want to keep you around for a good long while.”

Tangling his fingers in the blond's hair, Len pulled Jim down into a lingering kiss. “Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Bones.”

Pushing against Jim, encouraging him to sit upright, Len reached down and smacked the blond lightly on the rump. “We oughta shower before we end up glued together.” Len flashed his boyfriend a wolfish grin, “I’ll scrub your back if you’ll do mine.”

Jim rolled his hips, grinding down into his lover’s lap and matching Len’s grin. “You sure that’s all you want me to do? Cuz I can certainly think of other things I’d like to do…”

With a growl Len pushed Jim off his lap. “C’mon, kid. Last one in owes the other a blow job. At the very least.”

Hand cupped around his chin, Jim struck a pose, pretending to ponder the merits of Len’s offer. “Deal. Either way, I get to fuck you later.”

Len took off running, Jim’s laughter trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five Months Later_

Jim blinked and rubbed his eyes as he came awake, blearily looking around their bedroom. He glanced over at Len, drinking in the wide expanse of back presented to him; tracing the swirling cosmos that painted Len’s left arm from shoulder to elbow with his eyes. The gentle rising and falling of his lover’s ribcage with each deep, even breath, was fascinating; he quickly found himself mesmerized. With their varied class schedules it wasn’t often that either of them got to take the time to watch the other sleep.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Jim slid his way over to the side of the bed, as slowly and as quietly as possible. He practically fell out of the bed, slithering down over the side, trying so hard not to lift the covers and wake his boyfriend. He had a surprise to prepare.

Standing up, Jim shivered slightly as his bare flesh adjusted to the temperature outside of their bedding. Grabbing his glasses off his nightstand, he put them on before reaching for the bottle of lube he’d placed beside them the night before. Normally the bottle gets tossed wherever, but this time he’d made sure to put it where he would easily find it in the morning.

Jim padded quietly over to the dresser, pulling open the drawer where he kept his t-shirts. He pulled out about half the stack, unearthing the shirt he was aiming for. Pulling out the prize he’d had wrapped inside, Jim straightened the shirt and put the rest back in the drawer. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, reassuring himself that Len was still asleep, JIm crept out of the room and over to the bathroom, lube and scraps of lace clutched in his fists.

Once inside Jim set about relieving himself and brushing his teeth. While he was brushing, he decided that a quick shower wouldn’t hurt; make sure he was nice and clean for Len’s surprise. He set his glasses down on the back of the sink, picked up the bottle of lube, and stepped in the shower.

Two birds with one stone and all.

Jim’s lingerie had been moved from their hiding place to the dresser shortly after Len made it perfectly clear that he was completely fine with Jim wearing them. Their underwear drawer now had three neat rows: Len’s boxers, Jim’s boxers, and Jim’s lingerie. It was such a relief to have them out in the open.

It had become a bit of a game, too. Teasing Len with tiny glimpses of his underwear, just to see what he would do. The result was usually a hard, fast, fuck over the nearest available surface. Or against the wall, Jim’s legs wrapped around Len’s waist, and Len’s teeth in Jim’s shoulder. Removal of Jim’s panties wasn’t necessarily a requirement either.

And if he teased Len with them when they were out and about, preventing Len from pouncing right away...? Those were his favorite days.

Lately Len had even begun picking out the lingerie for him. Usually it was on days when Len had to be up and out the door for class first. Jim would wake up to find one of his pairs of panties neatly folded and casually sitting on top of the dresser. On those days Len would slowly and methodically take Jim apart with his lips, teeth, tongue, and hands; driving him to orgasm at least once (though usually twice) before _finally_ sliding inside and doing it all over again. With his cock.

No— _those_ were Jim’s favorite days.

Deciding he was cleaned and prepped enough, Jim turned off the shower, stepped out, and started thoroughly drying himself off. After hanging up his towel to dry he grabbed the panties and carefully stepped into them. He slowly dragged them up his legs, relishing as he always did in the feel of the fabric against his skin. He’d long since taken to shaving so that the passage of the material was that much smoother.

Jim settled the panties on his hips, taking a moment to adjust himself to be sure they were cupping him perfectly. Satisfied with his efforts he grabbed the rest of the lingerie he’d brought into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet lid. He sat there for a few moments fingering the lace edging of the thigh highs, trying to calm his racing heart.

He hadn’t really thought about wearing thigh highs or anything similar before, but they matched the panties perfectly, and he knew he had to have them both the instant he saw the display. And the more Jim thought about it, the more he liked the idea of the thigh highs—especially when he thought about what Len’s reaction might be.

Leaving one stocking draped across his lap Jim picked up the other and started scrunching up the nylon, thumbs on either side of the thigh band, holding it open. Hooking the material around his toes, Jim started slowly, carefully, pulling the thigh high on, not stopping until the thigh band was settled in place and any wrinkles were smoothed out.

The sight of his leg encased in nearly sheer nylon, edged with lace in a floral print, had his cock twitching. Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding, Jim dragged the other thigh high off his lap, teasing himself with the slide of the material against his bare skin before carefully pulling the stocking on.

Jim took a deep breath, his thumb idling tracing the edge of the lace on his thigh. Standing up, he slipped his glasses back on and walked over to the full length mirror on the back of the door. He took in the sheer pastel blue mesh of the panties, overlaid with the floral pattern in white lace, his _darlin'_ tattoo barely showing through; the few inches of bare skin separating the blue lace edge of his panties from the stockings, and the matching white lace hugging his thighs.

And the way his cock twitched and hardened as he looked at himself in the mirror and thought of Len in the other room, naked and warm under the covers.

Palming himself, he turned so that his backside faced the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Reaching behind he adjusted the lace edging so that the panties cupped his ass perfectly, a little bit of each ass cheek peeking out. The white lace that covered the entire front panel swept over his hips and along the back of the panties, dipping down into a V and leaving a sheer panel that both exposed, and hid the top of his ass. Jim adjusted the satin edged waistband slightly, making sure that the strip of pastel blue satin that bisected the back panel lined up perfectly with his crack.

There was a little blue bow attached where the strip of satin hiding his crack met with the waistband of the panties. Jim shimmied his hips, watching with a delighted grin as the ends of the bow danced with his movements.

Unless he was completely off the mark, Len was gonna _love_ this.

******

Jim crept back out of the bathroom, intent on making his boyfriend breakfast in bed. He made the mistake, however, of sticking his head into the bedroom to check and see if Len was still asleep.

At some point after Jim had gotten up Len had rolled over. He was now mostly flat on his back but turned towards Jim’s side of the bed, the blond’s pillow clutched to his chest with both arms wrapped tight around it. Jim was guessing that Bones had been reaching for him, even in sleep, and had settled for the next best thing.

All thoughts of making breakfast disappeared. By this point Jim had made his way into the room and had stopped at the foot of the bed. He watched Len sleep for a little bit longer, fond smile on his face. Gently climbing up on the end of the bed, Jim crawled forward on hands and knees, not stopping until he was straddling Len’s waist.

Grabbing hold of the top of the pillow, Jim gently eased it from the brunet’s grip, pausing only when Len shifted and scowled. Once he had the pillow free he wriggled his way into his boyfriend’s arms and lightly kissed away the frown on Len’s face. Jim shifted slightly so that he was plastered along Len’s side, stocking-clad leg slung over his pelvis, and head tucked under his lover’s chin as comfortably as he could with his glasses still on.

Slightly shifting once more to get completely comfortable, Jim settled in to wait for Len to wake up. The fingers of his left hand were idly playing with his lover’s nipple ring, flicking it this way and that. Every once in a while Jim would place a soft kiss to Len’s neck, and rub the top of his head against the brunet’s jaw as though Jim was a cat—if his gentle ministrations happened to rouse Len that much sooner, so much the better.

It was hard to say how much time had passed before Jim felt Len move, changing his position slightly and tightening his arms around Jim. After a moment, Len’s hand started stroking Jim’s back; the languid, absentminded caress of one still primarily asleep. Jim shifted his hips closer to his lover’s side, rubbing himself against the brunet’s hip; a languid pace meant to tease himself.

Len’s hand shifted lower on Jim’s back in unconscious response to the blond’s rutting, rubbing against the lace and mesh his fingers encountered, and cupping Jim's ass. Len’s other hand, which had previously been resting on Jim’s waist, slid lower, curling around his thigh to hitch the blond’s leg a little higher.

Curled right over skin and lace.

The hand caressing Jim’s back and ass stopped moving. Jim smiled against Len’s neck; grin widening as the brunet’s fingers flexed and tightened their grip and Len cleared his throat. Jim tightened his own grip on Len briefly, hugging the man before pushing himself up enough to see his boyfriend’s face.

“Hi,” Jim whispered, smiling at the sleepy, puzzled look on Len’s face.

“G’mornin.” It was a rumble more than anything, the hand on Jim’s thigh flexing again as Len spoke.

Jim shifted his hips so that he was straddling Len again, leaning down to kiss him. He licked along Len’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and gently nibbling on it. Letting go, Jim pressed his lips fully against his lover’s, pleased to feel the tip of Len’s tongue teasing his upper lip in response.

Unable to resist, Jim traced the brunet’s jawline with his tongue, rasping lightly against the stubble that was coming in, and biting gently at the hinge. He pushed himself fully upright; hands braced on Len’s pectorals, the fingers of his right hand barely brushing the underside of the banner etched below the brunet’s collarbone, and ass nestled quite nicely against his lover’s growing erection.

Jim beamed cheerfully down at the brunet. “Happy Anniversary, Bones! Do you wanna see the surprise I got you?”

Len swallowed audibly and nodded. It looked to Jim like he was pretty much fully awake now, and coming to realize that Jim was sat astride him in nothing but his glasses and panties. And the nylon that was under the warm hands cupping Jim’s thighs, though Len didn’t seem to quite grasp that facet. Yet.

Leaning down to press a quick kiss to Len’s lips, Jim grabbed the covers with both fists and raised himself to hands and knees. Shuffling backwards a little awkwardly, Jim crawled his way off the bed, taking the covers with him as he went.

Once his knees hit the end of the bed Jim let go of the bedding and stood up. Taking a couple steps backwards, Jim cocked his hands on his hips and grinned at Len.

“I know you like me in just my glasses, and just my panties, so I figured the two together would be a winning combination. The rest I just had to have.”

He paused, letting Len look his fill, before slowly turning, modeling the lingerie he’d purchased just for this occasion. When he had his back fully facing Len he shimmied his hips, much as he’d done in the bathroom, making the ends of the bow bounce. He glanced over his shoulder to smirk at his boyfriend, but as soon as he caught sight of Len his smile fell and his eyes widened.

Len was laying there, legs splayed, left arm tucked behind his head, raising it to give him a better view of Jim, and his right hand wrapped around his fully hard cock. He was stroking slowly, throwing in a twist at the end, and the occasional swipe of his thumb across the head or flick of his piercing. He smirked at Jim as soon as Jim had glanced over his shoulder at him.

It took everything Jim had to stick to his plan and complete his modeling turn. As soon as he came full circle, Jim planted his knee on the end of the bed and crawled forward, gaze intent.

“I take it you like what you see?”

Len’s smirk had faded as Jim prowled towards him. He licked his lips and nodded. “God yeah Jimmy, so much. You're gorgeous like that.”

By now, Jim had reached his destination: on his knees between Len’s legs, forcing them to splay wide. He sat back on his heels and leaned forward, mouth hovering over his lover’s cock and hands planted on either side of the brunet’s hips. Jim raised his eyes to look at Len without lifting his head, blue eyes gleaming with a predatory light.

Len gulped.

Slowly—so slowly—Jim lowered his head, eyes fixed on Len’s, and used the tip of his tongue to flick the jewelry under the head of his lover’s cock. Len gasped, his fist reflexively tightening around his dick. Shifting so that he was braced on one hand, Jim gently pulled Len’s hand away, replacing it with his own.

Jim’s tongue flashed again, this time swirling around the head and lapping up the precum that was starting to form. He focused all his attention on the head of Len’s cock, particularly the slit and the barbell nestled just so against sensitive nerves, teasing him mercilessly.

Len’s left hand had grabbed ahold of Jim’s right wrist, grip tightening the more Jim teased him. After licking a wide stripe up the underside of his lover’s erection, Jim sat back a bit, shifting his weight and easing the pressure on his right arm. Twisting his wrist in Len’s grip so that he was holding the brunet’s hand instead, Jim brought his boyfriend’s hand up to his mouth.

Jim rubbed Len’s inner wrist against his lips, feeling his lover’s pulse race as he used the tip of his tongue to trace the _Harm None_ creed adorning the brunet’s skin. Placing a kiss against the tattoo, Jim released Len’s hand and settled back down between his boyfriend’s legs; this time flat on his stomach, arms propped up on Len’s thighs.

He licked along the crease of Len’s thigh before returning his attention to his lover’s cock, licking and kissing along its length. As always, he found himself drawn back to the piercing; teasing it with his tongue, shifting the bar minutely back and forth, up and down.

Pulling back slightly Jim dipped his head and drew one of Len's testicles into his mouth, left hand stroking Len’s cock all the while. He suckled lightly, rolling it around on his tongue before slowly releasing it, maintaining a little bit of suction as he did so. Jim laved Len’s other testicle with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth, repeating his earlier ministrations.

“Jimmy…" Len breathed. The fingers of Len’s left hand were grasping, brushing the top of Jim’s head. Releasing his prize, Jim licked from root to tip; swirling his tongue around the head, and swallowing Len down in one smooth motion.

Len’s hand finally found purchase, fingers threading through Jim’s hair as the blond's head slowly bobbed up and down, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside and suction gradually increasing with each pass. The brunet's grip on Jim’s hair tightened when the blond took his cock particularly deep, sucking hard and then moaning around Len’s length.

Fingers tugged Jim’s hair. “I’m close, Jimmy.”

Jim pulled off with a _slurp_ and a final flick of the barbell. He tightened his grip around the base of Len’s cock, staving off his orgasm. “Nuh uh, Bones; I’m not done with you yet.”

Len groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow.

Pushing himself up, Jim crawled forward again, placing a knee on either side of Len’s waist. He leaned forward to kiss Len hungrily, sucking the brunet’s tongue into his mouth. Jim’s ass brushed against Len’s cock; he couldn’t help but shift his hips backwards to increase the contact.

Sitting upright, Jim tightened his grip on Len’s waist, using his knees, thigh muscles, and Len's hands on his hips to help keep his balance as he lifted off Len and reached behind himself with both hands. One hand fisted Len’s cock, while the other was busy shifting his panties to the side. Shimmying backwards a little, Jim raised himself on his knees a bit higher, pressing the head of Len’s cock to his hole.

That seemed to snap Len out of the haze that had settled over him.

“Wait; Jim. What about—” Jim dropping his hips a fraction, letting the head of Len’s cock push past the ring of muscle, interrupted Len’s protestations. He grinned and raised an eyebrow as Len’s eyes widened in shock at the realization that Jim had already lubed and stretched himself.

Twin groans tore through the room as Jim slowly sank down, not pausing until his ass was flush with Len’s pelvis. Len’s hands slide down from Jim’s hips, landing on the blond’s thighs.

Jim gave an experimental rock of his hips; Len’s fingers twitched in response, briefly tightening his grip. He continued rocking his hips, slow and steady. His hands met Len's, sliding down to lightly wrap around his wrist, thumb stroking lovingly over the tattoo on the underside.

Jim looked down at Len as he slowly rode him, drinking in the sight. His lover’s hazel eyes were blown wide with arousal, and a delicious flush was spreading over his face and chest. The myriad colors used to make up the beauty of the cosmos on Len’s arm were vibrant against the white of the sheet beneath him.

He shifted forwards, reaching his right hand to Len’s chest, fingers tracing reverently over the banner under Len’s collarbone; dipping and swirling over the letters proclaiming _Second star to the right…_.

Peter Pan had always been Jim's favorite story.

He smiled down at Len with love shining in his eyes, picking up his pace and lifting himself off Len’s cock further with each shift of his hips. Leaning backwards to change the angle of penetration, Jim braced his hands on Len’s thighs to give himself more leverage as he rode his lover in earnest.

Len’s hands were hot on his thighs, thumbs sweeping over the nylon-clad muscles as they shifted and bunched with each of Jim’s movements. His hips started moving in tandem to Jim’s, the brunet's upward thrusts meeting Jim’s downwards. Len slid his hands back up Jim’s thighs and onto his hips, gripping hard, pulling Jim more forcefully into his thrusts.

“C’mon, Bones," Jim encouraged.

After just a few more thrusts, Len’s fingertips dug into Jim’s ass and pelvis, pulling him into the brunet and holding him there as he came. Jim shifted his hips slightly, coaxing Len through his orgasm. The brunet's grip on his hips loosened, massaging Jim lightly in apology for the bruising grip as Len tried to catch his breath.

Len shifted a hand off Jim’s hip, gripping the blond’s length through the panties and squeezing. Jim groaned, shivering when Len's thumb rubbed the head of his cock against the damp patch that had been steadily growing as Jim had been focused on his lover.

“Your turn, Jimmy.”

Len continued stroking Jim through his panties, thumb swiping across the head on every pass. Jim’s panting was harsh in the otherwise quiet room, fingers digging into Len’s arms.

“Len!”

Jim’s fingers tightened painfully as his release hit. Len continued stroking him lightly as the blond spilled into his panties, until Jim whined and used his grip on the brunet's arm to pull his hand away.

Jim collapsed onto Len’s chest, head buried under the brunet’s chin, trying valiantly to catch his breath. Len’s arms had come up around the blond, hands running soothingly up and down his back.

After a few more moments like that, Jim sat up slightly, pulled off his now incredibly smudged glasses, and set them on the nightstand next to Len’s side of the bed.

“Remind me to clean those later,” he said wryly as he settled back down under Len’s chin. Len’s hands resumed their stroking, tracing random patterns on Jim’s back.

Jim found himself idly tracing the letters on Len’s chest again. “Did you like your anniversary present, Bones?”

Len’s hand squeezed the back of Jim’s neck. “I loved it, darlin’.”

Jim hummed contentedly against Len’s chest. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed, too, but then I saw you lying here cuddling my pillow and I couldn’t help myself.”

“You mean all that just now _wasn’t_ breakfast?!”

Len’s mock affronted tone had Jim giggling. He pushed himself upright and playfully smacked his boyfriend's shoulder.

“I seem to recall that _I_ was the one who went down on _you_. So, unless you’re planning on eating me out right now, no, that wasn’t breakfast.”

Jim felt Len’s cock, still deep inside him, twitch in interest at Jim’s “suggestion”. He studied Len for a moment, head tilted slightly in contemplation.

“Really?” He asked with a wolfish grin.

A light blush spread across Len’s face, and he turned his head away in embarrassment. Jim reached out and gently turned Len’s head so that he was facing Jim again.

“Hey,” Jim said softly. “You don’t need to hide from me, any more than you let me hide from you. If it is something you want, I’m fully on board. I mean, you like rimming me, right?”

Len slowly nodded his head in agreement.

Jim smiled. “I love it when you rim me, too. This is just rimming after the fact rather than before. Rimming with a bonus!” His smiled widened as though he was particularly pleased with himself.

Len watched him for a moment or two, seemingly judging his sincerity. Gradually the worried look on his face eased, though the hesitancy remained.

“Do you want to?” Jim asked, his face open and honest, and his eyes bright.

“Yeah,” Len said shakily. “It isn’t something I’d really thought about before; not until you said it.”

Jim started to shift, legs tensing in anticipation of lifting himself off Len’s softened cock. Len grabbed Jim’s thighs to stop his movements. “Maybe...maybe some other time?”

He leaned forward with a fond smile on his face, kissing the brunet lightly until he felt Len relax, then deepening the kiss before pulling back again to look into his lover's eyes.

“Sure, Bones; whenever you're ready.”

Len smiled up at him and squeezed his thighs in thanks. Jim shifted his hips again, letting Len slip free. He reached behind himself to readjust his panties, and then settled himself along Len’s side. Arm and leg draped over top of the brunet, and his head tucked back in his favorite resting place—under Len’s chin. With all the times that Len had fucked him with his panties still on, Jim was becoming rather adept at ignoring the sticky mess.

The lay like that for a while, content to hold each other in the peaceful quiet—until Len chuckling broke the mood.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ll see tomorrow, darlin’.”

******  
Jim woke up the next day feeling loose-limbed and happy. 

Their anniversary had been glorious. Neither one of them had to go anywhere, so Jim spent the entire morning in just his panties and thigh highs. And Len stayed wonderfully naked.

They'd lounged around, watching TV and getting ahead on coursework—usually with Jim on his boyfriend's lap, back to front, panties long since discarded for ease of access; Len's knees forcing Jim's stocking-clad legs wide, fucking him slowly and shallowly. More a rolling and flexing of the brunet's hips than actual thrusting, their orgasms often taking them by surprise.

Jim had asked Len a few times during the day to tell him what the brunet had found so amusing, but he just got an enigmatic smile and a "you'll see" in response. While the anticipation of seeing his lover's reaction made it easy for Jim to keep his own anniversary surprise a secret, knowing Len had a surprise in return, and having to wait to find out what the surprise entailed, was agony.

He allowed himself another languid stretch before tossing off the covers and getting out of bed. Glancing over at their dresser Jim smiled, happy to see the singular lump sitting on top that indicated Len had made his selection for the day. 

Jim stretched again as he walked across the room, waking himself up further. He was convinced he was a cat in a former life—there was nothing he enjoyed more than a good stretch.

Reaching the dresser he noticed a note card placed on top of the pile, Len’s familiar scrawl crossing the page. _Happy Anniversary, darlin’. Hope you like this little surprise I picked up for you - and since we never made it out of the apartment yesterday, I’m taking you to a belated anniversary dinner, too. Love, Bones._

Grin widening, Jim set the notecard off to the side and picked up the panties. They were pale pink with little black polka dots, and unlike anything already in his collection. _That’s why Bones was laughing yesterday - he’d gone shopping too, the sneak._ He unfolded them and held them up to the light streaming in from the window.

To his delight he discovered that they weren’t just pale pink—they were _sheer_ pale pink. The front panel was fairly plain, a tiny strip of black lace trimmed the waistband and leg holes, and a wider strip of black lace connected the waistband to the leg hole just to the outside of each hipbone. It was the back of the panties that had his attention: curling around each hip, and spanning the entire back panel, was three rows of pink, polka dotted ruffles. Ruffles that would sit just above the swell of his ass.

His gut clenched and his cock twitched in anticipation of what they would look like on - Len’s mark should show rather nicely through the panties.

Jim let out a hum of contentment, his eyes falling closed as he rubbed the soft mesh of the lingerie against his cheek. His heart swelled at the thought that, not only had Len gone shopping for him, but he’d also found the _perfect_ pair.

Jim chuckled to himself as the image of Len lingerie shopping formed in his head. He could just imagine Bones, his teddy bear wrapped in leather and attitude, strutting into Victoria’s Secret, chip firmly in place on his shoulder...and then bashfully asking a shop assistant for guidance.

He snorted in amusement; he was almost positive that was exactly how it had played out.

Pulling the panties away from his face, Jim looked down at them once more. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face as he realized it was one of _those_ days. One of his favorite days—and given Len had not only picked out the panties but purchased them as well...that meant it might just be an _extra special_ ‘one of those days’.

He thought back to the conversation they'd had the day before; hopefully it would also be a 'Bones being brave' day. Whatever kind of day it was, he wasn’t sure if he’d survive it on top of all the fucking they’d done over the past twenty four hours. But he sure as hell was willing to try.

With a bounce in his step, and whistling a jaunty tune, Jim headed straight for the bathroom. After all, he wanted to be as clean as he could be, and his skin as smooth as possible, for whatever delicious torment Len had planned.

He couldn’t _wait_ to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rochester/pseuds/rochester), [Jules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ussmckirk/pseuds/ussmckirk), [Amanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie), and [Shannon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slashsailing/pseuds/slashsailing), my intrepid cheerleaders, sounding boards, and betas - and in Jules' case, the devil on my shoulder keeping the plot bunny fed. And a special mention to Destiny, for permission to use an idea inspired by [this wonderful McKirk ficlet](http://scientist-left-to-our-own-demise.tumblr.com/post/79013233758/walking-into-the-tattoo-parlor-brought-jim-awash).
> 
> I’m making this an open ended series on the off chance the boys tell me more stories. Which if Jules has any say, they probably will. ;-)


End file.
